


Goodbyes and Hellos

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: Vax welcomes Vox Machina to the afterlife, personally, and one at a time.





	Goodbyes and Hellos

_Even with your clipped wings you will learn to Fly my dove_

 

Vax’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the words whispered in the back of his head.He looked around to see if his companions heard, to find Percy, to see if his sister was alive.Rage and relief filled his very being as he saw his sister’s eyes open.He knew that his life no longer belonged to him alone, that he would forever pay for the promise he made.

 

The Raven Queen was not a kind patron, but she was nothing if not fair.She made good on her promises, time and time again.And Vax kept his half of the bargain always.Even when it meant cutting his life short to save the world.He kept his promise and left the people he loved behind.

 

Vax watched his nieces and nephews grow up without him.He watched the love of his life stay true as she grew into a powerful and kind leader.He watched as the world heard his story, their story, the story of how a group of idiots saved the world.And he watched as the people he loved eventually grew old and died.

 

Grog was the first one to meet him again.A lifetime of hard drink and harder fighting had given him an earlier grave then he would have wanted.Vax stood vigilant and waited for him to cross.“Hey Big Man,” he said with a smile and the verging on elderly Goliath made his way through the ether.

 

Grog ran to meet him and threw his arms around his old friend.“Good to see you buddy!Does this mean this is it?”

 

“Afraid so.But you lived a good life.A longer life then I think many people expected.”

 

Grog faced his death head on, smiling as Vax walked him to the edge.

 

Percy was next.He died surrounded by his children and with Vex at his side.Cassandra was in Emon, but came as soon as she got the news.Percy had always been prepared to die, but he thought he would die alone.He never expected to be so surrounded by people who loved him.

 

Vax watched as his sister said her goodbyes, knowing that letting him go would be hard for her.Possibly even harder then letting her own brother go had been.Vax stood vigilant and when Percy took his final breath wrapped in Vex’ahlia’s arms he opened his eyes to see a second half-elf holding him tight.

 

“Hello Percival, long time no see.”Percy stood in stunned silence holding Vax, feeling the embrace of a lost friend, a lost brother.When Vax stepped back he could see the tear tracks on his friends face mirroring his own.

 

“Are you here to take me to hell,” Percy whispered, “to condemn me for the wrong I’ve done?”

 

“Percy,” Vax said, lifting his friend’s chin so he could look him in the eyes, “of course not.Look at all the good you’ve done!”As he said this he turned and using the gifts the Raven Queen gave him he showed Percy his life.There was good and bad, but it was clear that the positive influence Percy had on the world far outweighed the negative things he had done with Orthax.

 

“I thought your life was supposed to flash before your eyes before you died.”Percy was smiling, but there was sadness in his eyes.Seeing Vex’ahlia hurt in a way he couldn’t explain.Seeing their children, his friends, the De Rolo’s before the attacks..He felt as though his very being was being torn from him.But he saw the happy times too, and he swelled with joy when he saw the way Keyleth smiled or Grog trying to prank him and everyone playing along that it worked.

 

“Nah,” Vax replied, pulling Percy back from his thoughts.“Thats a load of bullshit.But this isn’t.It’s time, Percival.”

 

Percy nodded and let himself be lead to the next stage.

 

Pike died next.Vax knew Sarenrae herself would want to welcome Pike to the afterlife, so he settled on being there with her.He didn’t say much, seeing her God again, the one who had saved so many of her friends, and seeing her friend who she couldn’t save was overwhelming to say the least.

 

Vax let the two of them have their space and take their time before he walked up and gave Pike a bear hug.The two didn’t speak, Pike already knew what to expect.But as Vax led her to the next place, he whispered, “I love you,” before she crossed. 

 

Pike smiled at him, walking backwards to the end, and said, “I missed you.”And then she was gone.

 

Scanlan came shortly after.He died of a broken heart, if he was to be believed.

 

Vax greeted him as he did the others, with a sad smile.He had been down this road three times before, seeing those he loved come to their final resting place.It was hard to remember each new person was experiencing this for the first time.

 

“Vax,” Scanlan felt as if the air had been punched out of his lungs when he turned to see him, “I—It’s really you.”

 

“It’s really me Scan-Man.”Vax kneeled down to look his friend in the eye.

 

“I’m so sorry about what happened with, after that fight.I was saving a wish for you, I was saving it and I couldn’t keep it.Vax, I’m so sorry.”Scanlan looked like he was on the edge of tears.

 

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Vax said smiling, “We all had to make sacrifices in the end.This was mine.And it hasn’t been as bad as you might think.”

 

Scanlan nodded but he seemed unconvinced.

 

“Come on, let’s get going.I’m sure Pike is waiting for you.”

 

When Vex crossed over, Vax wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep even a semblance of respectability with him.He felt his twin dying, he wondered if she had felt this when he left.

 

And then there she stood, young again in death the way they had all been.She looked at her hands and her hair, seeing the instant changes from old woman to young again.And she looked up to see her brother standing there, proud smile across his face and tears running down his cheeks.

 

“I’ve missed you, Sister.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Brother.”

 

The weight of the words hung in the air.Vax had missed so much, he had missed births and life and love.He had missed growing old.He had missed being able to be with the people who mattered most.

 

But now, in their death he could see them again.He could touch them and laugh with them.He could help them move on.

 

“What does it feel like, the other place?”Vex was quiet as she stepped into her brother’s space.

 

“I don’t know.I haven’t been there yet.”

 

“Will you?I don’t think I can bear losing you again.Once in life and once in death?That’s bullshit!”Vex was growing louder as she turned to look for the Raven Queen herself.“YOU took him away from me once!You don’t get to do it again!”

 

“Vex, Vex, I’ll get there eventually.Once I’ve finished my purpose.”

 

“And what purpose is that, Brother?”

 

“One member of Vox Machina is still alive.I need to wait for her.”

 

“And when she comes?”

 

“I’ll cross over with her.I will live with you again, I promise.”

 

Vex nodded and kissed her brother on the cheek.She walked of her own volition into the darkness.

 

It was a long time before he met Keyleth again.He came to her as a raven, he did what he could, but a thousand years is a long time to wait to see the woman you love.

 

She crossed during a snowstorm, the soft flakes falling outside her home and the winds wailing as she left the mortal realm.Vax was waiting for her in the end.

 

The pair didn’t say a word, just grasped hands and walked together to the end.

 

_You did not learn to Fly, little bird.You learned to soar._

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the photo I'm linking here: https://yettinim.tumblr.com/post/178302576202/im-so-sorry
> 
> It's a beautiful piece of art and I hope it inspired an okay story <3


End file.
